


Es cosa de dos

by fallenskies (FalleNess)



Series: Ресслингтон//Resslington 'verses [2]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, Fix-It, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Out of Character, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/pseuds/fallenskies
Summary: Wreck an arms deal, dancing milonga with an FBI agent?Nothing is impossible for Regina Reddington.//Сорвать сделку по продаже оружия, танцуя милонгу с агентом ФБР?Для Реджины Рэддингтон нет ничего невозможного.
Relationships: Raymond Reddington & Donald Ressler, Raymond Reddington/Donald Ressler
Series: Ресслингтон//Resslington 'verses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981769
Kudos: 1





	1. Salida

**Author's Note:**

> Es cosa de dos/it takes two to tango — «Для танго нужны двое».  
> =============  
> Альтернативные названия:  
> Una bala, dos corazones — «Одна пуля, два сердца» (исп.)  
> Танго навылет.  
> =============  
> Фанкаст на Рэда — Кейт Бланшетт, на Ресслера — Джессика Честейн.  
> ===============  
> Давно крутилась эта идея и только сейчас дошли руки. Может, создатели сериала вспомнят, что у этих персонажей в оригинале крышесносная химия в первом сезоне и что они прое...упустили такую потенциально крутую сюжетную линию. *вздыхает*

Salida — базовый шаг, первые шаги в танго, от «Salimosa bailar» — «Станцуем?»

  


  


— При всём уважении, агент Купер, но я не нянька, — едва сдерживая гнев, на одном дыхании выпалила сурового вида рыжеволосая женщина, стараясь игнорировать сидящую рядом с ней особу.

— Я от вас тоже не в восторге, агент Ресслер, — иронично парировала другая, откидывая щекотавшую шею прядь пшеничного оттенка.

Это — Реджина Рэддингтон.

Негромко цокнув кончиком зонта по полу — в Вашингтоне сегодня льёт как из ведра, — Реджина бросила укоризненный взгляд на афроамериканца, одетого с иголочки, сидевшего в кресле напротив.

— Гарольд, это прямое нарушение нашей с вами сделки, — вкрадчивым, самым медовым из своих голосов, произнесла Рэддингтон, поудобнее устраиваясь на стуле. Одним изящным движением она откинула на бок пальто, под которым скрывалось тёмно-серое облегающее платье на пуговицах.

Гарольд Купер, замдиректора ФБР, устало вздохнул, машинально отложив одну из многочисленных папок с очередным нераскрытым делом в сторону. Сложив руки в замок, мужчина посмотрел на двух столь разных женщин, вот уже целый год являвшихся причиной его головной боли. Не говоря уже о том, что «на ковёр» в Белый Дом он попадал чаще, чем к себе домой.

— Если я посчитаю, что вашей жизни угрожает опасность, я вправе приставить к вам защиту. Это — как раз тот случай, и сделка здесь ни при чём. Стандартная процедура, — устало отчеканил Купер.

— Вы вправду считаете, что я неспособна защитить себя? К тому же, у нас с Донной весьма… — тут Реджина улыбнулась кончиком губ, — непростые отношения. Уверены, что она справится?

Вторая собеседница, в ослепительно-белой блузке и приталенных тёмных брюках, резко встала. Отойдя к двери, она скрестила руки, буравя присутствующих взглядом.

Вид у неё был такой, будто ещё немного — и перегрызёт кому-то из присутствующих горло.

Это — спецагент ФБР Донна Ресслер.

Гарольд прекрасно понимал чувства агента Ресслер, но сейчас им всем необходимо усмирить собственные эмоции. Это нелегко, учитывая, что он просит о невозможном — присматривать за преступницей, на которую его агент убила пять лет своей жизни, так и не поймав. И лишь благодаря тому, что Рэддингтон сама сдалась властям по так и не понятым до конца причинам, она сейчас здесь, под защитой ФБР в качестве консультанта.

— Донна, — многозначительно произнёс Купер, обращаясь к подчинённой. Он редко называл её по имени. Обычно это означало, что дело требует особого внимания.

А с Реджиной Рэддингтон, «номер один» в десятке самых опасных преступников столетия, — это неизбежно.  


  


* * *

  


— Агент Ресслер, сделайте хотя бы вид, что вам нравится, — произнесла Реджина, закуривая сигару. То, что обычно такие курят мужчины, её не останавливало.

Растягивая удовольствие, Рэддингтон неспешно курила сигару, выпуская идеальные кольца дыма в сторону своей компании на этот вечер. «Компания» молча зыркнула на неё лисьими глазами, плохо скрывавшими раздражение сложившейся ситуацией.

Две сногсшибательные одинокие женщины производили неизгладимое впечатление на здешнюю публику. Сегодня особенный вечер — очередной званый ужин от очередного фонда в поддержку чего-то там. Пришлось даже вежливо отшить парочку подвыпивших сенаторов. Их жёны краснели от стыда, когда те бесстыдно флиртовали с ними двумя одновременно.

Реджине Рэддингтон — почти за сорок с лишним, но на свой возраст она не выглядела, на что и велись многочисленные поклонники. Отсутствие идеальной, по мнению глянца, фигуры, отнюдь не мешало.

Однако бойкие Ромео тут же пасовали, как только понимали, что Реджина совершенно не вписывается в общепринятые каноны о том, какой должна быть «обычная женщина».

Манящие губы, почти всегда изогнутые в насмешливой полуулыбке, и острые, словно высеченные из мрамора, скулы, скрывали не просто красивое лицо, а властную, не признающую ничей авторитет, особу.

Донна Ресслер — полная противоположность Реджине: младше, чуть выше и огненно-рыжая, с едва различимыми веснушками. Чуть грубоватые черты её лица уступали аристократичной точёности Рэддингтон. А вот чувственные, правильно очерченные полные губы, сразу же обращали на себя внимание.

Реджина окинула взглядом зал: пока что ничего. Согласно её источнику, сегодня вечером, в этом самом зале, состоится сделка по продаже оружия.

Но ей нужно другое. Впрочем, агенту Ресслер необязательно об этом знать.

ФБР, честно говоря, и так умом не блещут (либо совсем у них дела плохи), раз согласились сотрудничать с ней в обмен на некий «чёрный список» преступников, о которых никто не слышал. Тем не менее, с каждым разом за решетку отправлялось всё больше психопатов, раскрываемость дел росла... Да и сама Реджина получала за это ни много ни мало — расширение собственной криминальной империи и устранение конкурентов.

Для ФБР важен лишь арест участников сделки. И пройти он должен как можно незаметнее — заголовки в духе «Грязные бомбы под Капитолием» популярности на выборах не добавляют. Горожанам невдомёк, что есть тайный склад, в котором хранится списанное ядерное оружие. На бумаге его давно не существует, так что вряд ли кто заметит, если одна-две ракеты исчезнут. А если и заметят, официального расследования не последует. Ведь какой идиот публично признает, что у него из-под носа стащили ядерную бомбу?

Как ни крути, ситуация весьма деликатная, поэтому если что-то пойдёт не так, этой операции никто не санкционировал. В официальном заявлении будет фигурировать лишь агент Донна Ресслер, на которую спустят всех собак.

Для Реджины важно поговорить с продавцом до ареста, чтобы узнать детали: как добраться до склада, сколько единиц оружия, охрана, есть ли ловушки... Но об этом можно побеспокоиться позже. Главное сейчас — вычислить продавца и покупателя.

Это было бы намного проще сделать при поддержке Бюро. К примеру, какой-то IT-спец прогонял бы гостей через систему распознавания лиц и спустя несколько минут Реджина с Донной знали бы всё, что нужно. Но Реджина предпочитала новомодным игрушкам наблюдательность и интуицию, которая редко ошибалась. Да и никто не гарантирует, что какая-то третья сторона не перехватит их разговор. По этой причине Рэддингтон отказалась от любых «проводов» — «жучков» и микронаушников — согласившись только на рацию старого образца, настроенную на особую частоту, закрытую от прослушивания. Смартфонам Реджина предпочитала «одноразовые» сотовые, а срочность операции вынудила изучать план здания буквально на ходу. На первый взгляд, тот не представлял собой ничего особенного.

— В Брюсселе и то веселее было, честное слово, — невзначай бросила Реджина, стряхивая пепел.

Она уважала Донну за профессионализм, но никогда не упускала случая пошутить над тем, что покушение на её жизнь, организованное агентом Ресслер, с треском провалилось.

Не удостаивая собеседницу не то что словом, но и взглядом, Донна пила свой виски и дальше.

Зазвучала знакомая мелодия. Чёткий, выдержанный ритм и томные, тягучие ноты аккордеона сразу же всплыли в памяти ассоциациями с Аргентиной, куда её однажды закинула совместная операция с ЦРУ.

Ресслер мысленно чертыхнулась. Как-то пришлось ловить преступника, работая под прикрытием в качестве танцовщицы, поэтому кое-что да запомнилось. Но эта разновидность танго показалась донельзя быстрой.

— Милонга. Не ожидала, что здешняя публика интересуется чем-то, кроме денег, — задумчиво протянула Рэддингтон, отпивая красное вино.

— Не всем же быть такими, как ты, Реджина.

Она лишь усмехнулась, всматриваясь в зал. В поле зрения нарисовался предположительный участник сделки, флиртующий с какой-то барышней. Видимо, покупатель. Слишком расслаблен, как для продавца.

А где же продавец?

Странно, нигде нет.

Встав из-за столика, поправляя смокинг (под ним куда удобнее спрятать оружие, да и к тому же, движений не сковывает, в отличие от не всегда практичных платьев), Реджина обратилась к напарнице:

— Станцуем?

Та уставилась на неё, абсолютно ошарашенная предложением.

— Что… Зачем?

— Один из них вон там. Мы не можем его потерять.

— А ты не можешь пригласить кого-то другого?

— В Праге ты так не смущалась.

— Ещё раз услышу что-нибудь о Праге… — зашипела Донна, гневно уставившись на Реджину табачно-зелёными глазами. Забавно, но у той — такие же. Даже одна на двоих группа крови — третья отрицательная.

Жизнь — та ещё плутовка.

— По-моему, ты слишком напряжена, — склонившись над Донной, почти в самоё ухо сладко зашептала Реджина.

Донна сжала столовый нож. Отнюдь не в попытке использовать — к ней вернулись некие воспоминания, от сути которых всё внутри затрепетало противоречивыми чувствами.

— Я же сказала, я не танцую, — Ресслер почти рычала, но так и не подняла глаза, боясь, что выдаст себя. Нахлынувшие обрывки отдались в сердце чем-то таким тёплым и одновременно — донельзя болезненным.

Это — лишнее. Совершенно лишнее.

Как же её неимоверно бесила вся эта ситуация! Ещё и платье — ненавистного ей болотного цвета, почти до колена, на одно плечо, завернутое так, чтобы дразнить воображение приоткрытой областью декольте. Она не раз ловила на себе то любопытные, а то и откровенно пошлые взгляды мимо проходящих мужчин, от чего злилась ещё больше.

Но сегодня здесь собрались практически все известные ей конгрессмены, исполнительные директора крупных компаний и прочие толстосумы, поэтому и выглядеть приходилось соответствующе.

Не одна Донна проживала прошлое. Реджина тоже возвратилась в одно из своих самых сокровенных воспоминаний, где впервые узнала неизвестную сторону агента ФБР Донны Ресслер, чей волнующе-мягкий, осипший от возбуждения голос, растворялся в пустынных закоулках спящей Праги.

Сколько лет?..

Старый Город, несколько бутылок «Кьянти»… А затем — укромный уголок Парижской улицы, где в четыре утра ни единой души, а солнце, нежно целуя фасады домов, вытанцовывает на кончике шпиля старинного собора, чей колокол вот-вот прорежет тишину своим крушащим звоном, разгоняя прочь сладко спящих птиц...

Донна ещё только начала работу в ФБР, но взяла отпуск по личным обстоятельствам (болезненный разрыв с парнем, который впоследствии покончил с собой), а Рэддингтон — ещё не успела засветиться в сводках, решив развеяться и заодно расширить свой бизнес.

Даже Гарольд Купер, замдиректора ФБР, не был в курсе. И что странно, Донна не спешила посвящать его в детали, хотя Ресслер знали как агента, неукоснительно следовавшего букве закона и стоявшего на стороне правды, а не лжи, какой бы удобной та ни была.

— Купер обещал мне, что на этот вечер ты в моём полном распоряжении. А это значит, — Реджина властно сжала ладонь напарницы, — ты поднимешь свою задницу, сделаешь вид, что тебе весело, и станцуешь со мной.


	2. Sacada

Sacada — шаги, в которых один из партнеров вторгается в пространство другого.

Донна ещё никогда не чувствовала себя так возбуждённо и одновременно неловко, физически ощущая на себе тысячи пар любопытных глаз. В основном, неприязнь испытывали здешние дамы. Их можно понять — их избранники застыли на месте, зачарованно наблюдая за двумя роскошными женщинами, танцующими милонгу.

Казалось, под ногами этих двоих пол пылал огнём, а в каждом движении скользила изящность, игривость, и конечно же, будоражащая воображение страсть.

Правду говорят: тело помнит всё, поэтому спустя несколько безуспешных попыток считать шаги, Донна расслабилась, отдавшись танцу. Как ни крути, но в чём-то Реджина права — нужно хотя бы иногда позволять себе получать удовольствие.

Поскольку милонга считается куда более интимной разновидностью танго — танцующие практически не отрываются друг от друга — то вскоре тело Ресслер взаимодействовало с до дрожи знакомыми изгибами Реджины не самым лучшим образом: сердце словно бы пропускало удар каждый раз, когда та притягивала Донну ближе, почти касаясь щекой её лица.

Очень кстати, что в милонге признаком хорошего тона считается не смотреть в глаза, иначе…

В такт стремительной музыке их бёдра то встречались, то отдалялись, а колени — соприкасались на долю секунды. Но Донне и её хватало, чтобы запечатлеть на своей коже незримые следы, обжигающие изнутри исступленно-томным ощущением.

На финальном аккорде их тела словно бы сплелись в одно, и Ресслер безмолвно вспыхнула, словно искра, а тело заныло от тягучей, ноющей тоски по той самой ночи в Праге много лет назад.

Под громогласные аплодисменты, со всей присущей ей театральностью, Реджина нежно поцеловала её руку. Столь простой жест в который раз откликнулся неистовым желанием, которое Донна поспешила заглушить мыслями об операции.

...У барной стойки смешивали и подавали коктейли. Донна, заказав себе «Маргариту», раздражённо зашипела:

— Мы его потеряли. Та барышня уже с кем-то другим.

Но её напарница не спешила с ответом. Поблагодарив бармена, Реджина поднесла к губам неразбавленный абсент, залпом выпивая содержимое.

— Теряете сноровку, агент Ресслер, — Рэддингтон щёлкнула пальцами. Перед ней снова поставили абсент.

— Третий столик слева.

Ресслер принялась делать вид, что любуется нарядами здешних красавиц, а сама пристально следила за происходящим за тем столиком. Парней стало двое, а значит, нужно только подождать.

— Мы не можем их взять, пока не увидим факт передачи или хотя бы оплаты. Уверена, что сделка состоится здесь? Слишком людно, — допивая остатки «Маргариты», спросила Донна.

— Я доверяю своему источнику, — твёрдость в голосе Реджины намекала на то, что не следует сомневаться в её словах.

Ресслер лишь пожала плечами. Доверие — не самая надёжная валюта. Она убедилась в этом на собственном опыте.

Тем временем, парни за нужным им столиком притихли, зависнув в телефонах. Если оплата безналом, то всё очень усложняется.

Донна украдкой бросила взгляд на напарницу: та выглядела так непринуждённо, будто бы действительно пришла насладиться вечером, а не помешать преступлению.

Не успела она отвести взгляд, как Реджина, бесстыже раздевая её глазами, поинтересовалась:

— А где твой пистолет?

Её озорная улыбка мешала придумать достойный ответ.

— Там, где ты вряд ли найдёшь.

— А вдруг?

На этих словах Донна негромко выругалась, продолжая наблюдение за третьим столиком слева.

* * *

…Официальная часть вечера была в самом разгаре, а от потока самозабвенной фальши, доносящейся с трибуны, клонило в сон. Иногда его прерывали музыкальные паузы, как сейчас.

— Всё, сдаюсь, — зашептала Донна, кивая в сторону запуганного мальчишки на сцене, игравшего на скрипке. От его игры внутренности выворачивались наизнанку, но поскольку он сын одного из здешних меценатов, то все делали вид, что в восторге.

Ресслер решила прогуляться, а заодно и посмотреть, как дела у тех двух товарищей. Затаившись в укромном уголке с экзотическими цветами и парочкой странного вида изваяний, она прислушалась.

—…Так, Пит и Уилл перекрыли выходы, а Дик намухлевал чё-то с камерами наблюдения. Сопляк доиграет и можно начинать… Дай-ка ещё раз фотку этой Реджины. Ага. Кажется, она сегодня с какой-то тёлкой. Ну ничего, заодно повеселимся.

Раздался хриплый смешок. Затем писклявый голос произнёс:

— Тридцать лямов, прикинь. За какую-то бабу.

— Не «какую-то», придурок. Ёбаный Джеймс Бонд и Терминатор в одном флаконе, вот кто эта Рэддингтон. Лучше проверь, в порядке ли оружие… Дебил, не здесь же!

Послышалась возня. Кто-то громко завыл очередную балладу о неразделённой любви со сцены. Когда Донна вновь прислушалась, то услышала следующее:

— ...им не сбежать.

«Дрянь».

Стараясь затеряться за лавировавшими официантами, молясь, чтобы тем двум не взбрело оглянуться, Донна лихорадочно перебирала варианты.

Перестрелка отпадает, слишком много гражданских, да и у них с Реджиной только по пистолету. Охраны не видно... Появилось чувство, будто её нарочно куда-то заманили.

...А если где-то заложена бомба? Самодеятельность только навредит. У парней одна цель — похитить Реджину. Значит, серьёзно подготовились.

Единственный возможный вариант — вызвать подкрепление (если сотовые ещё работают), а самим затаиться и переждать.

Но как они узнали?..

Может, так называемый «надёжный источник» тоже решил подзаработать на стороне?

— На тебе лица нет. Что случилось? — Реджина обеспокоенно взглянула на напарницу. Её румяные щёки утратили цвет, будто кто провёл по ним мелом. Обычно агент оставалась собранной и непоколебимой в любой ситуации, но не сейчас.

— Кто ещё знает, что ты здесь? — спросила Донна, опустившись на стул.

Чёрт, едва не пролила воду мимо стакана.

Что это с ней?

Почему так сильно переживает?

Да дело вот в чём: Реджина, как никак, её ответственность. Ходи потом по допросам от отдела внутренних расследований...

«Уверена?»

— К чему ты клонишь? — вопрос застал Рэддингтон врасплох.

Ресслер пересказала услышанное, оглядываясь по сторонам, одной рукой как можно незаметнее залезая под платье. Хорошо, что не слишком приталенное. Нужно как можно незаметнее отцепить с эластичной кобуры на одном из бёдер пистолет. Пришлось немного повозиться, но вроде бы никто не заметил.

Все так увлёченно слушали, как один из конгрессменов распинался о чистом и светлом будущем Америки, которое он собственными руками намерен воплотить в жизнь, что если и зайди кто с бомбой, — даже не обернулись бы.

Тем временем, третий столик слева опустел.

* * *

— По-моему, мы потерялись, — обречённо произнесла Донна, разглядывая причудливую композицию из позолоченных шаров, нитей, проволоки и пустых картинных рам. Она украшала бесконечный коридор, по которому Донна с Реджиной вот уже час как петляли. Кажется, этот выкидыш современного искусства они уже проходили, по крайней мере, три раза, если не больше. Постоянные перестройки и редизайн изменили коридоры до неузнаваемости. Впрочем, будь у них хотя бы день на подготовку... Да что теперь об этом думать. Есть проблемы куда серьёзнее.

Не так давно их с Реджиной «одноразовые» сотовые отказались ловить сигнал, и Донна заподозрила неладное. Пришлось спуститься к обычному телефону на подозрительно пустом ресепшене «Амброуз Холл», чтобы доложить «наверх» об обстановке. К их удаче, линии ещё не успели отключить, но как только Донна положила трубку, то поняла, что приди они на минуту позже, то не успели бы. Буквально через мгновение в трубке что-то затрещало и наступила тишина.

Всё осложнялось ещё и тем, что в Белом Доме происходила очень важная встреча президента США с несколькими мировыми лидерами, и все силовые структуры, обеспечивающие безопасность, были брошены туда. Поэтому званый ужин в поддержку фонда имени очередного богача, отмывающего деньги, отходил на второй план.

Да и, если честно, не сосчитать, сколько раз уже они с Реджиной вот так вдвоем, без лишней суеты, по наводке от источника, срывали такие сделки.

У Донны был напарник, но Рэддингтон, если считала операцию достаточно критичной для собственного бизнеса, шла «в поле» лично, отказываясь работать с кем-либо, кроме агента Ресслер.

— Погоди, дай-ка я вспомню… Точно, налево, потом направо, — бормотала под нос Реджина, ведя напарницу по очередному коридору, чьи стены были увешаны разнообразными картинами.

Донна узнала парочку полотен, принадлежавших кисти Пикассо и Да Винчи. Интересно, кому пришла в голову идея повесить этих двоих рядом?.. Ресслер не считала себя «ценителем», но однажды пришлось выдавать себя за нечистого на руку директора Национальной Галереи Искусств, чтобы накрыть сеть контрабандистов.

— Здесь, — объявила Реджина, указывая на огромную, почти до потолка, книжную полку.

— Ты уверена? Чтение нам точно не поможет. Разве что пара автоматов.

— Нужно вырубить камеры, — игнорируя её, Рэддингтон достала пистолет. Глушителя у неё не было, но неподалёку на миниатюрном столике кто-то забыл несколько бутылок с водой. Вылив ненужную воду в одиноко чахнущий вазон на этом самом столике, Реджина вернулась обратно к недоумевающей напарнице.

Приставив бутылку к дулу вместо глушителя, Рэддингтон выстрелила.

Хлоп.

Жалобный треск сообщил, что пуля попала в цель. Со второй и третьей камерой она расправилась так же.

— Может, расскажешь, что ты делаешь? — у Донны начали сдавать нервы, но Реджина зависла на своей волне.

Проверив, сколько патронов осталось в магазине, Рэддингтон спрятала пистолет, подойдя к книжной полке.

— Нужно только выбрать... — Реджина разговаривала сама с собой, водя пальцами по корешкам книг. — Ага, вот ты где, — она несильно вдавила книжку внутрь.

Донна чуть не раскрыла от удивления рот, настолько происходящее поразило её. Как по волшебству, полка отъехала в сторону, приглашая войти.

— После тебя, — Реджина пропустила напарницу вперёд. — На планах здания этого нет, так что нас не должны найти.

— Откуда ты?..

— В детстве я каждые выходные приходила сюда с отцом послушать живую музыку. В общем, как-то раз я потерялась, и очутилась в этом самом коридоре. От скуки начала перебирать книжки, — Рэддингтон улыбнулась, задумчиво смотря куда-то.

Донне непривычно было видеть эту сторону преступницы. Для неё та всегда оставалась нераскрытым делом, неуловимой тенью, и в чём Ресслер никогда не признается вслух — наваждением, за которым она безуспешно охотилась целых пять лет, в попытке сделать себе имя.

— Раньше вела в гримёрные, но, как видишь, уже нет... Да, тесновато, но думаю, сойдёт.

Ниша, открывшаяся в полке, напоминала душевую кабину по размерам. В принципе, поместиться можно, но Донне не нравилось, что придётся ещё раз находиться в такой близости от Реджины. С неё хватило и танца.

Но похоже, ту ничуть не смущала сложившаяся ситуация, даже наоборот, забавляла.

Ресслер вздохнула, устраиваясь поудобнее. Они здесь надолго.


	3. Soltadas

Soltadas — разрыв объятий.

Донна сбросила ненавистные каблуки, отшвырнув подальше, насколько это было возможно в её положении.

Сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, как они с Реджиной спрятались в потайной нише? На часах села батарейка, а просить напарницу посмотреть на телефон означало бы столь нежелательный контакт их тел.

Ну уж нет, достаточно ностальгии на сегодня.

Как-то неестественно тихо.

Но ведь нужно хотя бы примерно знать, сколько ещё, верно?

— Что там на часах? — спросила она, стараясь не думать, насколько близко к ней сейчас находится Реджина.

— Почти полночь.

Ужин начался в девять. Уже четыре часа, как торчат здесь.

— Ты не сказала Куперу о Праге, — жёстче, чем хотелось бы, сказала Реджина, физически ощутив, как напряглась Донна.

За то время, пока Ресслер вела на неё охоту, Реджина тоже не сидела сложа руки, собирая сведения.

Агент Ресслер была известна тем, что под её натиском на допросах ломались самые отъявленные подонки. С ней невозможно было договориться: Ресслер никогда не шла на сделку с преступником, требуя для того максимально возможного срока; невозможно дать взятку, припугнуть шантажом или убийством.

Коллеги за глаза называли её «Big balls bitch», а адвокаты округа Колумбия — ничего не желали так сильно, как разорвать агента в клочья, потому что большая часть дел закрывалась в пользу обвинения.

Ей неоднократно пророчили место замдиректора ФБР, но агент Ресслер не спешила подавать свою кандидатуру.

К тому же, два года назад произошёл некий инцидент с её бывшим напарником, не добавляющий популярности среди агентурной элиты.

Напарник оказался «крысой», продавая доступ к базе данных всем желающим. В какой-то момент его «бизнес» привёл к смерти нескольких сотен человек.

Несмотря на конфликт интересов, именно агента Ресслер поставили во главе опергруппы, но та блестяще справилась с задачей, и теперь «крыса» гнила в федеральной тюрьме.

Рэддингтон также узнала, что после того, как Донна разошлась с каким-то парнем, того нашли мёртвым у себя в квартире. Прошёл ровно месяц после их с Донной разрыва. Причина смерти — асфиксия. Наведя справки, Реджина обнаружила, что бывший Донны лечился от депрессии долгое время, но скрывал это ото всех. И по неудачному стечению обстоятельств, расставание спровоцировало рецидив, обернувшийся трагедией.

А потом — Брюссель. Это была одна из тех операций, от исхода которой зависит, взлетит ли твоя карьера вверх или же обернётся прахом. Для агента Ресслер — последнее.

Ей просто не повезло: Рэддингтон была осведомлена о готовящемся покушении, только не знала, кто на этот раз. На её жизнь постоянно кто-то покушался, поэтому очередная тревога об угрозе воспринималась с ноткой иронии.

Каково же было удивление Реджины, когда она, отстреливаясь от пуль, увидела Донну.

**Бельгия, Брюссель, площадь Гран-Плас**

«ФБР! Стоять!»

«Пригнись!» — Дрейк, один из наёмников, прикрывая Рэддингтон, стрелял по приближающимся полицейским и оперативникам ФБР.

Сколько там до тачки? Навскидку — триста-четыреста ярдов. Нужно оторваться и затеряться, иначе им крышка.

«Рэд, их слишком много».

Наёмники всегда называли её «Рэд», потому что однажды за фамильярное «Джи» новичок поплатился сломанной челюстью.

«Без тебя вижу, умник», — съязвила Реджина, молниеносно сняв одного из полицейских. Сам виноват — какого чёрта геройствовал, выбегая на линию огня впереди остальных?!

«Совсем ещё мальчишка», — пронеслось у неё в мыслях.

«Реджина Рэддингтон, ФБР! Ни с места!»

Она.

Пистолет едва не выскользнул из руки.

Не осталось и следа от улыбчивой, заносчиво-самоуверенной девчушки, только что закончившей Академию ФБР.

На неё смотрела опытная оперативница, закалённая работой «в поле», готовая на всё, только бы достичь своей цели.

И виду не подала, что узнаёт.

Интересно, выстрелит ли?

«Ты в своём уме?!! Двигай, двигай!!!» — где-то рядом закричал Дрейк, но Реджине было всё равно. Она застыла, опустив пистолет, всматриваясь в такие знакомые черты, в которых сейчас не было и намёка на те дни в Праге, словно бы вырванные из другой жизни.

Бах!

Таки выстрелила.

Промахнулась. Нарочно или нет?

Реджина не помнит, как инстинктивно выстрелила в ответ.

В памяти отпечаталось лишь одно.

Как Донна, пошатнувшись, падает на брусчатку, выпуская из пистолета ещё несколько пуль, так и не достигших своей цели.

А «цель» — торопливо садится в бронированный чёрный джип, на полном газу скрываясь с места преступления.

* * *

— Ты не сказала Куперу о Праге.

Не вопрос, а утверждение.

Медовый голос, размеренный и непринуждённый, казалось, растекался по венам вместе с кровью. Одурманивал, гипнотизировал, оседая где-то в самых потаённых уголках сознания, затмевая все остальные мысли.

— Донна?

— Что? Тебе какая разница?

— У тебя могут быть проблемы, если это всплывёт.

Хорошо, что Реджина не видит, как запылали её щёки.

— Как-нибудь выкручусь, не беспокойся.

— «Агент Ресслер, правда ли, что вы одобрили несанкционированный доступ к базе данных ФБР третьему лицу, коим являлась Реджина Рэддингтон?» — Рэддингтон сделала шаг вперёд. — «Правда ли, что на момент взрыва в посольстве России в Праге, вы, не являясь уполномоченной расследовать дело такого масштаба, и понимая, что своими действиями провоцируете международный инцидент, проникли на территорию посольства, а затем — стреляли по дипломатическому транспорту Российской Федерации?»

— Хватит, хватит, хватит! — полушёпотом яростно умоляла Донна, понимая, что не может закричать, иначе рискует быть услышанной, закрывая руками лицо в попытках сдержать слёзы.

Не слышать, не чувствовать, не вспоминать.

**Прага, несколько лет назад**

— Можно вопрос? — Реджина, подбирая соскользнувшую на пол простыню, повернулась к Донне. Та лежала полностью обнаженная, но кажется, её это нисколько не смущало.

— Всё можно, но только когда будем на равных, — игриво пытаясь стянуть простыню, произнесла Ресслер. Увидев, что Реджина выглядит так, будто сейчас заплачет, она тут же перестала.

— Джи, что такое?

— Почему... Почему ты вернулась за мной?

— А что, не надо было? — Донна придвинулась ближе, наблюдая за своей Джи, сейчас столь не похожей на ту нахалку, флиртующую с ней несколько ночей назад в одном из пражских пабов.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты думала, что я тебя использую.

— Учитывая, что я успела натворить... И вообще... Как-то поздновато, не считаешь?

— Я... Я не хотела… — по щекам потекли слёзы, но ей было всё равно. Осточертела эта броня.

Сколько ещё лжи? Сколько ещё?

Она всё расскажет. Вечером. Сегодня.

— Тише, тише… — Донна прижалась к ней, поглаживая голову.

Мгновение — и Реджина ощутила лёгкий, невесомый поцелуй в лоб, а необычайно сильные руки притянули её к себе.

И в этих успокаивающих объятиях ненадолго умирала другая жизнь, наполненная гнилыми днями лжи, интриг и очередной многомиллионной сделки. А голос совести, не до конца заглушённый изматывающими тренировками, изредка скулил сомнениями.

— Но этого хотела я, Джи.

Едва слышимый шёпот застыл на её губах долгим, нежным поцелуем, пьянящим до забвения.

Увы, они так и не встретились тем вечером: в свободный доступ попали архивы времён работы Рэддингтон в качестве двойного агента ЦРУ и КГБ.

И впервые за всё время своего существования эти две могущественные силовые структуры согласились в одном: необходимо устранить единственного свидетеля, подтверждающего правдивость всех тех операций — Реджину Рэддингтон.

А Донна, вдыхая аромат духов, ещё не успевших рассеяться в воздухе, не обращая внимания на разрывающийся телефон, испуганные вскрики снаружи и барабанящую в дверь охрану отеля, снова и снова стреляла в одно из треснутых зеркал.


	4. Calecita

Calecita — шаги по кругу

— «Агент Ресслер, вступали ли вы в половую связь с Реджиной Рэддингтон?» — Реджина копировала манеру допроса отдела внутренних расследований.

Даже в кромешной тьме Донна слышала её дыхание — глубокое и размеренное, только догадываясь, с каким победным самодовольством Рэддингтон уставилась на неё.

Бежать. Бежать, куда глаза глядят.

Душно. Страшно.

Страшно, что до сих пор в сердце живут чувства к этой женщине, несмотря всё, что между ними произошло.

А история с напарником?.. Спустила на тормозах, отказываясь замечать, что родной человек — снова — воткнул в спину нож.

Что в этой грёбаной жизни она делает не так?

**Несколько лет назад**

«Джош, послушай...»

«Нет. Уходи сейчас же. Если тебя увидят со мной на записи...»

«Не делай этого. Я выбью для тебя сделку».

«Слишком поздно. Я облажался. Пожалуйста, Донна».

«...Какого чёрта, агент Ресслер? Где агент МакКин?»

«Я нашла только телефон на стоянке. Видимо, бросил в спешке».

Ресслер сжала кулаки, напрягая все свои мышцы. Внутри бурлил вулканом, едва не вылетая наружу, гнев на весь ёбаный мир. Ещё чуть-чуть, и сорвётся, выместив свою боль.

Удар. Удар. И ещё. И ещё. Пока Рэддингтон не упадёт на землю, сплёвывая собственную кровь. Пока эта змеиная ухмылка не треснет от лавины пощёчин. Пока не станет умолять о пощаде.

Но на самом деле Донна замерла, проживая обрывки, фразы, прикосновения...

В кипящее от ярости сознание прорвался голос Реджины:

— Я знаю, ты отпустила его тогда. Как знаю и то, что ты нарочно промахнулась в Брюсселе.

Даже не было сил спрашивать, откуда ей известно о Джоше.

Вдруг её озарила догадка.

— Он шпионил для тебя?!

— Это не то, о чём ты думаешь.

— Сотни погибли, Реджина! Сотни людей!

— Мне жаль. Но я не причастна ко взрыву.

— Ты лжёшь. Лгала тогда, лжёшь и сейчас.

— Я никогда не лгала тебе. Никогда.

— Не прикасайся, — Донна отдёрнула руку.

Вместо ответа она услышала, как завибрировала стена от удара у её левого плеча.

— Как ты не понимаешь? Я потеряла всё: работу, родных… Тебя. Если бы я осталась, мы обе были бы мертвы.

— Восемь лет, Реджина! Восемь грёбаных лет!!! — Донна кричала, что есть сил, и не помня себя, отчаянно наносила удары, рассекая воздух.

**Квартира Донны в Вашингтоне, спустя некоторое время после операции в Брюсселе**

Одно неловкое движение — и содержимое шкафчика в ванной падает на кафельный пол. Донна, ругаясь, дрожащими руками собрала рассыпавшиеся таблетки с наклейкой «Викодин». Пуля прошла навылет, пробив бронежилет, и грудную клетку часто сводило от боли при малейшем резком движении.

Что-то быстро они заканчиваются. Да и как-то слабо начали действовать в последнее время.

Лучше сразу две, чтобы наверняка.

Дрожь в руках — скорее всего, из-за стресса. Начальство не в восторге от исхода в Брюсселе, поэтому её переводят в другой отдел в качестве наказания.

Наспех запихнув всё обратно, Донна включила воду. Не успела она залезть в ванную, как ногу свело судорогой. Чудом удержав равновесие, Ресслер вцепилась за край, тяжело дыша.

«Что со мной?»

Её взгляд поймал оранжевую баночку, валявшуюся под раковиной.

**56 Уайт Авеню, дом 2, двенадцать часов дня**

«Как будете готовы, начинайте».

Донна Ресслер сидела в кругу таких же отчаявшихся, потерянных и никому не нужных душ. У каждого в глазах — своя история. И каждый выбрал единственно возможный выход — забыться.

«Привет всем. Я — Донна».

«Привет, Донна».

«Я — наркоманка».

К её удивлению, Реджина почти не сопротивлялась, лишь изредка уклоняясь от особо сильных ударов.

В какой-то момент Ресслер почувствовала, как Рэддингтон перехватывает её руки, прижимая к себе.

Наплевав на то, что их могут услышать, Донна срывала голос проклятиями, отбивалась ногами, дёргалась, изворачивалась, пытаясь вырваться, но тщетно.

— Поверь, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь.

Донна закричала вновь, что ни черта она не знает. Как бы она ни извивалась, всё равно не могла сбросить с себя тяжёлую стальную хватку.

Что-то капнуло на её щёку. От неожиданности Ресслер застыла, забыв об очередном ударе.

Хватка ослабла. Послышались всхлипы.

— Прости… меня…. Прости… Я должна была… Должна…

Донна не узнавала голос Реджины: тот изменился до неузнаваемости, став безжизненно-отрешенным, насквозь пропитанным рвущейся, неуёмной болью, раскалываясь на мучительный стон, напоминающий смертельно раненого зверя.

И этот зверь, однажды брошенный гнить в яму, отчаянно желал хотя бы ещё один раз увидеть дневной свет.

Ещё один раз.

«Помните — каждый из нас заслуживает второго шанса. Мы все ошибаемся. То, что вы все нашли в себе силы прийти сюда, признать свои ошибки — прямое тому доказательство. Пожалуйста, помните об этом. Как и о том, что хоть слова и ранят, но калечит — молчание.

Говорите. С барменом, со случайным попутчиком, с родными... Сами с собой, наконец. Не бойтесь копаться в своих мыслях, не бойтесь показаться глупыми или слишком эмоциональными. Говорите о своих чувствах сегодня, сейчас, в эту самую секунду».

Снаружи, где-то в ста футах от них, кто-то тяжело зашагал по коридору.

Стараясь не наделать шума, одним плавным движением Донна вжала Реджину в стену, закрывая ей и себе рот.


	5. Exhibicion

Exhibición — выступления маэстро на милонге.

— Какого хуя ты меня послал в этот коридор? — загремел прокуренный мужской голос. — Ни одной ёбаной души. Ни одной, а я ведь ебашил сюда пешком. Вы же, блядь, вырубили все лифты.

Затрещала рация, и послышался второй, более спокойный голос, в котором агент узнала парня из-за столика.

— Да мне похуй, что ты там ебашил. Найди их, они не могли уйти далеко.

Рация зашипела в ответ и выключилась.

— Ну и пошёл нахуй, тоже мне, начальник ёбаный, — щёлкнув кнопкой, матерился обладатель прокуренного голоса, судя по всему, осматривая полку.

В нишу пробился, тоньше, чем игла, лучик света. Донна крепче прижалась к Реджине, по-прежнему вслушиваясь, что происходило снаружи.

То ли от скуки, то ли из любопытства, но наёмник перебирал книги, бормоча под нос трёхэтажный мат.

Поняв друг друга без слов, обе женщины замерли, дыша как можно тише, превратившись в каменное изваяние, а их тела впитывали жар друг друга.

— Да ебать, нет здесь никого, — наёмник с силой швырнул книгу на пол. Щелчок — и рация затрещала опять. — Послушай, я тебе отвечаю, они давно съебались отсюда. Посмотрите по камерам, что ли.

— Они не работают, что-то случилось с доступом. Пиздуй давай, тебе ещё восемь этажей обыскивать. До связи.

— До связи.

Грузные шаги, отдаляясь, вскоре затихли.

Донна благодарила Бога за то, что ленивый идиот не додумался поднять глаза на простреленные камеры в коридоре.

Убедившись, что больше никого нет снаружи, она опустила руки, жадно глотнув так необходимого сейчас кислорода. Не успела Ресслер сделать шаг назад, как почувствовала, как Реджина боязно — так непохоже на обычно дерзкую себя — робко взяла её за руку.

Донне не видно взгляда Реджины, но почему-то кажется, что впервые в жизни, переступив через гордость, та не скрывала настоящую себя за саркастичной маской.

Не отдавая себе отчёт в том, что делает, Ресслер сжала горячую ладонь в ответ, ощущая обветренную, иссушенную марокканским солнцем кожу, чувствуя, как что-то давно забытое и угасшее в глубине души, откликается на такое знакомое тепло.

Если разум пытался хоть как-то сопротивляться, неуверенно царапаясь сомнениями, то тело пресекло это в одно мгновение.

Даже в темноте Донне удаётся безошибочно найти губы, давным-давно опаляющие кожу дразнящими поцелуями. Словно измученный жаждой путник под знойным солнцем пустыни, она впивается в них, с силой вжимая Реджину в стену.

Поцелуй — горький, терпкий, отчаянный — тает на их губах, когда они на мгновение прерываются, вдыхая недостающий воздух.

Реджина, не уступая в жажде, отвечала резче, настойчивее, с присущей ей тягой к единоличному обладанию — и вот уже Донна оказалась вжатой в стену, а её тело поддалось вперёд, изнывая от того, что поцелуев ему недостаточно.

— Джи...

В эту же секунду Рэддингтон освободила Донну от платья, и та ногой отшвырнула его в сторону вместе с кобурой, подождав, пока Реджина скинет свою, чтобы сорвать с напарницы пиджак, а затем, разобравшись с пуговицами, белоснежную рубашку с бабочкой.

— Значит, сюда...

Ресслер поначалу не поняла, о чём речь, любуясь Реджиной, вспоминая дни в Праге. И пока она любовалась, тонкие, гибкие пальцы бережно, будто бы боясь, что от прикосновения она разобьётся, очертили заметный шрам чуть выше правой груди, от пули, полученной в Брюсселе.

Реджина прикоснулась к нему губами, нашёптывая что-то самой себе.

«Мы заслуживаем второго шанса. Каждый из нас».

Реджина вновь подняла глаза на Донну. А она, смахивая с её щёк слезы и убирая светлые пряди, выбившиеся из прически, поцеловала напарницу как можно нежнее.

Не сговариваясь, они оставляют прошлое позади. Хотя бы на это мгновение, сколько бы оно не длилось.

Ресслер дразнила Реджину невесомыми, неуловимыми поцелуями то в шею, то за ухо, то в плечо, то в ключицы, иногда несильно покусывая.

Мгновение — и Реджина снова оказалась прижатой к стенке, отдавая напарнице полный контроль над своим телом.

Донна ласкала её грудь, играя кончиком языка то на одной, то на второй, изредка зажимая между пальцами затвердевшие соски, продолжая дразнить их языком, чем вызвала у Реджины сдавленный стон.

Кончики пальцев, будто неуёмные мотыльки, беспорядочно исследовали такое желанное тело, которое Ресслер находила в случайных женщинах и девушках, цепляя тех в очередном баре, открытом до последнего посетителя.

Ниже.

Ниже.

Ещё ниже.

Медленно. Ещё. Ещё медленнее.

Назад.

И снова вверх.

Везде, но не там, где Реджине больше всего хочется. Это сводило её с ума, и она, не в силах выдерживать эту пытку, умоляет:

— Пожалуйста…

Казалось, Донна только и ждала этого, потому что в следующее мгновение, снова опускаясь на колени, она грациозно закинула к себе на плечо ногу Реджины.

Реджина судорожно сглотнула, ощущая язык, дразнивший её клитор то долгими, то короткими касаниями; а вот он опустился ниже, забираясь глубже, насколько это возможно. И Рэддингтон, не сдерживая стон, пальцами впилась в волосы любимой, сжимая, оттягивая, поглаживая.

Влажная от духоты и жары, Реджина заскользила по стене, но сильные руки возвратили её назад. Она извивалась, подобно змее, инстинктивно лаская свою грудь.

Донна нарочно замедлила темп, оставив Реджину где-то между ноюще-невыносимым вожделением и надвигающимся оргазмом.

— Донн-а-а… А-а-ах…

Пальцы Ресслер впились в кожу, оставляя глубокие вмятины, но та не обратила ни малейшего внимания на стекающую тёплую влагу по подбородку, и дрожащую Реджину.

Её тело — такое невесомое и вместе с тем, такое тяжёлое, будто на нём несколько слоёв кевлара. Онемевшими кончиками пальцев не получится выдернуть чеку из гранаты, не говоря уже о том, чтобы спустить курок.


	6. Dissociation

Dissociation — условное разделение тела танцора на две части.

Реджина устало сползла по стене, тяжело дыша. Она бы поставила все свои деньги на то, что Донна сейчас зажмурилась в довольной, по-кошачьи хитрой улыбке.

Обе молчали, каждая думая о своём.

Спустя некоторое время (никто из них даже и не подумал одеться) Рэддингтон начинает казаться, что не так уж она и устала. К тому же, не одна Ресслер изнывала всё это время.

И конечно, хочется не столько из-за того, что Реджина тоже скучала по ней, но и просто потому что не может отказать себе в удовольствии повторить самую первую их встречу. Тогда Донна впервые пошла наперекор своей гордости, позволив Реджине вести от начала и до конца.

— М-м-м?.. Джи?.. — её голос, немного томный, звучал мягче, чем обычно, походя на приглушённое урчание кошки.

В два шага преодолев и без того небольшую дистанцию между ними, Реджина с лёгкостью подхватывает Донну на руки, усаживая её к себе на колени.

Она вновь касается шрама, но напарница накрыла её ладонь своей, словно намекая, что прошлое нужно оставить в прошлом.

Вместо согласия Реджина поцеловала Донну. Жадно, неистово, с языком, не оставляя ни единого шанса на ответ. Её руки блуждали по спине любимой, то вверх, то вниз, а в памяти повторялась их первая ночь.

Донна прервала поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, но не успела, потому что губы Реджины вытворяли немыслимые движения у неё на шее.

Справа.

Слева.

Справа.

И снова.

И снова.

Ресслер и не подозревала, что поцелуи в шею так её заводят. А ведь Реджина не дошла даже до груди. Только она об этом подумала, и в ту же секунду Рэддингтон, словно изголодавшийся ребёнок, припала к ней.

Донна непроизвольно ойкнула, когда Реджина нарочно несильно прикусила её сосок. Один, затем второй. Она не спешила пускать в ход руки. Поднеся ладонь ко влажной и горячей Ресслер, наскоро увлажнив пальцы — чем вызвала разочарованный стон — вернулась наверх, сжимая и дразня её мгновенно затвердевшие соски.

Донне кажется, что в ней не осталось ничего, кроме оголённого нерва, отзывающегося трепетом на каждое прикосновение или поцелуй.

Рэддингтон развернула напарницу к спиной к себе, по-прежнему лаская её грудь.

Поцелуй здесь. Поцелуй там.

Выше.

Ещё выше.

Ресслер не выдерживает, и сама тянется рукой к клитору, но Реджина, будто зная это, одним выверенным движением, напоминающим змею в броске, перехватывает её.

Вновь разворачивая Донну к себе, чья податливость делала ту похожей на мягкий, тающий во рту зефир, Рэддингтон наконец накрывает ладонью её плоть, поглаживая.

Быстро-быстро-быстро.

Медленно.

Быстрее. Ещё быстрее.

Тише. Тише.

Медленно.

А затем снова.

И снова.

— Джи… Джи… Джи...

Реджине очень хочется войти жёстко и грубо, как тогда в Праге.

Но не сегодня.

— Джи… — прижимаясь к ней всем телом, выдыхает Донна.

Наконец, Реджина входит в неё. Аккуратно, сначала одним пальцем. Тот легко утопает во влаге, и вскоре к нему присоединяется второй, и Реджина плавно начинает движение. А Ресслер, упираясь руками в стену, прогибается.

Сильнее. Сильнее. Ещё сильнее.

Донна нетерпеливо трёт свой клитор, а её тело — то поднимается, то опускается в такт движениям Реджины, становящимся всё более жёсткими, резкими, стремительными.

Ресслер, прерывисто дыша, обвивает руки вокруг любимой, и содрогаясь от оргазма, абсолютно потерявшись во времени и пространстве, срывает до хрипа голос.

В её сознание пробивается шёпот Реджины:

— Моя... Моя... Моя...

* * *

Здесь было так тесно, что их колени соприкасались. Обнаженные, мокрые и уставшие, они сидели на полу, устало прислонившись к стене, гадая, сколько же ещё им ждать.

Им впервые не хотелось, чтобы их нашли.

Но вслух эту мысль никто так и не сказал.

— Донна, послушай…

— Джи…

Они рассмеялись тому, как синхронно зазвучали их голоса.

— Донна, я…

Но та перебивает её:

— Не надо, Джи.

— Но ведь...

— Ты — это ты. А я — это я. И этого не изменить. Как и того, что сейчас произошло.

Реджине ужасно хочется курить.

Не распивать баснословно дорогущую бутылку виски, чтобы его терпкий вкус таял на кончике языка такой приятной горечью. Нет, ей безумно хочется «самокрутку» с травкой внутри. Затянуться — и выпасть из отвратительной реальности.

— Как бы я не старалась, я не могу забыть тебя. Не могу. Даже после Брюсселя. Или Праги. Особенно Праги.

Рэддингтон пытается уловить в голосе Донны какие-то намёки, но лишь слышит то же, что сама испытывала все эти восемь лет: невыносимую тоску, разъедающую изнутри, распаляющую неутолимое вожделение по той, которой больше нет рядом. Случайный секс, выпивка, и даже опиум здесь бессильны.

После того, как Реджина пустилась в бега, ей так и не удалось понять, кому и зачем понадобилось разоблачать её в качестве двойного агента. Надеясь выяснить это, она использовала всевозможные ресурсы и методы.

Часто эти методы включали в себя пытки, шантаж и убийства. Впрочем, Рэддингтон убивала лишь тех, кто, по её мнению, этого заслуживал.

Если же человек вёл честную и вполне заурядную жизнь, но каким-то образом всё же оказывался на её пути, то Реджина не спешила спускать курок. Иначе обстояли дела у тех, кто нарочно пытался предать или обмануть: один точный выстрел раз и навсегда отбивал это желание.

Многомиллиардный бизнес, оказывающий разного рода услуги (от создания новой личности до поиска лучших поставщиков оружия), стал приносить не только деньги, но и тревоги.

Реджина понятия не имела, кто возглавляет операцию по её поимке. Слухи о перспективной оперативнице, в которой Рэддингтон узнала агента Ресслер, дошли до неё не сразу.

Донна потратила пять лет, гоняясь за призраком из прошлого, чтобы найти ответы на так и не заданные тем вечером вопросы.

А Реджина — упустила три года, только для того, чтобы понять простую истину:

бессмысленно бежать от самого себя.

Та случайная встреча в пражском баре столкнула не просто два одиночества.

Эти сильные, по-своему амбициозные женщины, привыкли к непроницаемой эмоциональной броне.

Донна — потому что слишком часто обжигалась; а Рэддингтон — потому что чувства — непозволительная роскошь, если хочешь удержаться на плаву, будучи главой одной из самых могущественных криминальных империй в мире.

Но даже на самую крепкую броню всегда найдётся та единственная пуля.

«Бах!» — и навылет.

И похоже, каждая из них уже словила свою.


End file.
